Knocking On My Door
by You are my Math
Summary: I never knew that she would mean this much to me since the time I found her laying on the ground, beaten and scathed, on that fated day. It's been 2 and a half months and I found myself gradually falling in love to her. She pulled me near to her and that is the reason why it is difficult to push her away from me. She was captivating. Sasuke and Sakura. Oneshot. AU.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I am anticipating that everyone already knows that, right? It's just that I have nothing else to put in here. :D

And I told you I am currently writing out fictions. Haha. I guess, I am already capable of writing at least one. Reading it is fine but giving out reviews is even more fine... and appreciable. On to the story.

* * *

**Knocking On My Door**

Sasuke—Sakura

Alternative Universe.

* * *

**Summary: **I never knew that she would mean this much to me sincethe time I found her laying on the ground, beaten and scathed, on that fated day. It's been 2 months and I found myself gradually falling in love to her. She pulled me near to her and that is the reason why it is difficult to push her away from me. She was captivating.

* * *

"I'm home." The words slipped through my lips involuntarily.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-san." Was her usual response.

I kicked out my shoes and neatly placed it over the rug. I ignored her simple greet as I proceed to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I didn't want her to think that I am being too soft and hospitable to her. She's just my maid but somewhere deep inside my mind sort of tells me that she is _my_ personal maid.

I walked to the direction of where my room is. Through the living room, I saw her sitting on one of the couch, cross legs, with a genuine grin plastered on her face. I raised one of my brows slightly as I was about to ask her what is she happy about. But before my lips betrayed me again, I pushed aside the thoughts and continued to my room.

"Sasuke-san!" She chirped out happily.

I anticipated it but I did not look around to see her excited blissful face because for some reason it gave me this sudden placidity rushing throughout my body.

"I got videogames. Do you want to play?"

This time I looked around to see her happy face which makes me hard to comprehend the declining words I was about t blurt out.

"No. I have works to do." At last I was able to say it. But seeing her frown face in a split second makes me want to rethink of my words once again. I shouldn't have declined. "Have you cooked already?" This is all I could muster up despite seeing her disappointed look.

"Uhm, are you hungry already? I could cook now. It will just take a minute." She stood up and went at the kitchen. Whilst watching her intently, she turned around waving a single finger at me with a smile which I conclude is a fake.

And that directly gives me a twisted feeling inside my chest. I shrugged it away before it even confused me more.

* * *

It's been two and a half months already since she found herself residing at my own apartment. I don't think she is planning to leave soon since she doesn't have anywhere else to go and I couldn't afford for her to leave me yet. And in unexplainable reason, she gave me this smile that I didn't know I am still capable of. This laugh and this placidity I feel whenever she is around.

Before stepping out of the bathroom, I securely wrapped the towel around my waist.

Sakura was still at the kitchen preparing plates over the table. She must have sensed me after she placed down the plate. She flashed me a genuine smile before announcing, "Dinner's ready, Sasuke-san."

Another twisted feeling rushed through and I silently pushed it away inside me. She really must stop doing that. "Mhm..." was my only response as if reminding her that I've heard her.

She giggled before she went at the stove to ready the food down the table. She was rather happy and jumpy. And that reaction confused me. A while ago she was frowning over some unnecessary things and now was rather the opposite. I won't admit it outwardly but that is one of the reasons why I like her, her bipolar personality.

I only wore a plain gray v-neck shirt and a dark pants since today is Saturday and I have nothing else to do except for the paperwork that I have to finish before the deadline. I walked out of my room through the kitchen.

She was still wearing my apron when she approached me with a blissful grin on her face. I couldn't comprehend the next thing that happened when she grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the table that is already prepared. "Table for two, sir?"

She was probably imitating a waitress and I found it cute when she blushed after saying those words she probably realized the mistake between the lines.

I smirked, my hands involuntary moved on its own I wrapped my fingers around her soft palm, letting her lead the way.

"What did you make for dinner?"

"Uh, soup and onigiri your favourite, partnered with fresh tomatoes."

She stood behind where my chair is, "Sit down already, master." She pointed out.

She couldn't treat me like this. She deserves better.

I sighed not obeying her words instead I reached for her back to untie the knot behind her waist. I saw a glimpse of her red cheeks that makes me want to bend down to kiss it. But she won't like the idea, and I think she will never. She might probably mistake it as something else and the last thing I want her to think of me is being a greedy pervert. I couldn't afford that to happen.

"At least remove the apron if you're going to imitate being a waitress."

"Oui, I was about to." She tried to let the words through her lips properly but it end up in vain, giving her the chance to stutter. I chuckled. She was funny, her soft gestures makes me loose on the edge.

She finally removed the apron and so we proceed to sit down.

I grabbed the spoon that is neatly place besides the plate and took a sip on the soup that was on bowl over the plate. I peered, taking a glimpse of her longing face as if she was waiting for something in response or if she was praying regarding something. And it took me a moment to process that she was waiting for my comment regarding her soup.

I shrugged nonchalantly, slightly giving her a hard time.

"Tell me, what do you think? Is it delicious, average or beginner?"

This time I chose my words correctly, I don't want to offend her, I don't want to see her frowning face, yet I want to be honest. "Not bad. Beyond average, I can eat it."

She smiled, "Do you pity me?" She shouldn't have asking me that.

But I answered, "No." I wasn't really feeling pity. I actually like her soup.

"Hmm..." She giggled, "Really?"

I took another sip of the soup on the spoon before replying, "Really."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura finished up her food first. I usually finish it up before her but this time she ate rather fast. This might because of her presence, I enjoyed it that it exceeded over the edge. This wasn't usual. I usually didn't let myself captivated over something or if I did, I didn't let it to be _this _obvious.

After she placed down her plate on the sink, she proceeded to the living room. She was arranging something I don't know under the TV. I was already finished with my meal and was wiping my mouth. I peered over to look at what she was arranging. I sighed.

I stood up, burying my hands on my pockets.

She snapped her head up to look at me, she must have heard me. "Oh, you're finish already? Wait." She went to the table to clean the things up.

"What were you doing over there?" I noted with my chin to the place she have gone to.

"Nah, nothing special, I was just arranging things." She reached for the plates and placed it over the sink. I could clearly see she was avoiding to show her frown expression. But seeing it beneath her mask makes me frown too.

"Do you still have the videogame you had a while ago?"

She gleamed. Now, it really is a smile. She seemed excited over simple things.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

I strolled down to her, reaching for her cheeks. I pinched it, her blushed cheeks are irresistible that I hardly recognize what I did. I snatched down my hand. "Do you want to play?" Upon slipping those words through my lips I beat myself inwardly.

What was happening to me? There are works that I have to finish. And the last thing I must be doing is playing on some unnecessary stuff.

She was grinning already and before I knew it I was pushed on the protruding table on the wall behind me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I was having a hard time to push her away from me, first because I didn't want to and second is because of my pride. She loosed her grip and went back on cleaning the table.

How I wished that she stayed longer.

"At last, you really need to have fun once in a while since you're working really, really hard, Sasuke-san."

For some quite indescribable reason, I found my decision right. A smirk crept on my lips. I went to her side to help her. She didn't expect for me to help but she, however, replied, "Thank you."

* * *

The TV cords and the game cords were already placed accordingly on its own plug. I made my way down the couch since the cord of the game controller wasn't that long. Sakura insisted to just push the couch forward but I declined saying that we could sit on the carpeted floor instead.

"Sakura sit down already." I tapped the floor beside me.

She looked over her shoulder to me, she seemed to be busy over something on the fridge, "Wait, I'll just get myself a pretzel stick."

When she came back she already had one chocolate stick on her lips. Probably one of the snacks she bought when she is out. She made herself comfortable on the empty space besides me. She waved the box of chocolate sticks over me, offering me some, I grabbed for one.

Placing down the chocolate box, she grabbed for the videogame controller. Grinning mischievously at me, she said, "Do you even know how to play this game, Sasuke-san?"

I merely shrugged.

"You will lose."

"Do you even expect that to happen?"

"Not entirely but I am sort of... sure."

"Hn."

The TV screen already gleamed as it read that we could already choose our own character, I hardly gave a thing on which character to choose so I randomly picked someone who looks capable of fighting against the other. I've tried playing videogames before and that probably gave me the idea of how this game works.

"Whoa, you chose him, huh?"

"He looks like he has capabilities to fight back."

"You based them by their looks?" She looked at me and silence means _yes _to her. "This is mine. Aha."

The game starts already and she was already too preoccupied on the screen. I couldn't lose.

Her character took the wide opportunity of giving her special skills. She took another bite on her chocolate stick.

* * *

"Awe, how did you do that?" She slammed down her controller on the ground, frustration gyrating her. She lost again. And she stumbled herself near the TV for eagerly beating my own character a while ago. She was just too adorable when she couldn't accept her defeat; her soft delicate expression always gave me this kind of feeling.

"I already won 4 times, how come you never give up?" I grabbed my third stick of her chocolate snack. I never knew I would take likings of this snack. I usually don't like sweet things.

She pouted, "I never give up." Once again she grabbed the game controller and settle for another battle. I shouldn't have wasting my time there are works that are needed to finish no matter how free my time is. I want to finish it as soon as possible but seeing her blissful expression makes my thoughts died down inside my mind. "One more battle and I will finally taste my sweet victory."

"Hn." I stood up and proceeded where she is.

I settled down on the empty seat behind her. Stretching both of my legs on either side of the floor with her sitting in between me, I peered over her right shoulder whilst my arms were loosely wrapped her petite body.

She blushed. "Sasuke-san what are you doing?"

I ignore her. I placed my chin over her shoulder, with a smirk tingling on the corner of my lips. I snagged a chaste kiss on her right cheek. "Then let's settle this one."

She smirked. "Heh."

"If you win you'll do whatever you want for consequences but if I win..." I paused midway. She will never like it if I tell her that she owes me a kiss. She is just my personal maid who has nowhere else to go and nothing more though I considered her as my roommate but still she's probably saving that one kiss for someone. I'll just have to wait till she approved.

I pushed those thoughts away, "You owe me a sandwich and a meal on Monday that will serve as my lunch for work."

"Sure. It's nothing big deal." She took another chocolate stick from the box.

The game starts again, welcoming two fighters on the ring.

And after the long endless battle on the ring, the animated referee on the game finally announced who the winner is.

"_Sakura Haruno." _

She threw her arms on the air. She was so happy that it makes my heart flutter but I couldn't admit it. I let her win purposely to know what she will do to me as a consequence. Who knows it could be something else. And deep, deep inside of me is still hoping.

"I _woooon. _See that? I told you I will taste my own victory." She said despite the chocolate stick pinned in between her lips.

"And the consequence?"

She turned around, smirking, "Sure. You were waiting for it, huh?"

I shrugged. My arms still loosely wrapped around her.

"Well, take this, Sasuke-san!" She pinched my cheeks hard that I could only hiss out a curse word under my breath. "That's for a while ago."

"I wasn't expecting that." I rubbed my cheek after she loosened up the grip. I gave her a slight glare but I guess she seemed immune to it as of now that she won the game.

"Because you were expecting big consequence to happen which is not going to happen actually."

I ignored her and reached for the box of chocolate sticks on the ground. I hate to admit but the snack is really tasty. But as soon as I figured out that is was already empty, I frowned.

"Do you still have another box of this, Sakura?" I shouldn't have asked that because she was already smiling at me.

"I thought you hate sweet foods." She was looking at me and she still has the chocolate stick I crave pinned on her lips. It was small about size of my thumb probably.

A spark passed through my mind immediately and before I knew it I slammed my lips over her, circling my lips over the chocolate stick. My lips brushed over hers passionately as if it was inviting me to deepen it but I resisted the urge. She was bewildered. I knew it.

I watched as her eyes flashed a moment of terror. I felt like I shrunken. I shouldn't have bet the possibilities. But her soft voice woke me up on my trance, "Sasuke-san, why did you do that?"

My pride overthrown what I was supposed to say, "You don't have to say anything."

A curve on the corner of her lips gave me a slight hope. She likes me. She likes me in no end. She blushed on my soft gestures and it seemed like she likes it. So, instead of kissing her lips once again, I settled on her forehead, giving it a slight peck as a gratitude for knocking on my life on that fated day.

I owed her so much.

And I probably just waited even though I am an impatient person.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wish you guys understand the flow of the story because if not, then go eat your meal already. You're just hungry. Haha! :D Read and review. And yes, people, if you're too keen observer you would immediately notice the cover photo, which there was a guy behind the girl eating chocolate stick with a game controller. YES! That is where I got my inspiration. All hail!


End file.
